Accepting Exile
by Nibbz
Summary: The Agni Kai has concluded, wounding Prince Zuko leaving a worried Uncle in a precarious situation. Before wounds can heal the former prince is forced from his homeland to find the Avatar. Will the young man find his prey or be forced to wander the world never to see his home again? Influence: Zuko's Story (Official Book)
1. Aftermath

Re-imagining of the first years of Zuko's exile. Influenced by Zuko's Story (Official Book). Plenty of Ocs.

There WILL BE NO ROMANCE WITH ZUKO.

Zuko will still have feelings for Mai.

* * *

Screams pierced ears and hearts.

Crown Prince Zuko had emerged from his Agni Kai half his face charred by the Phoenix's flame. General Iroh had no political strength in the Fire Nation to call out his younger brother's voracious actions towards his son. The Dragon of the West sat outside the healing room hands writhing in his lap, beads of sweat resting upon his brow. A younger guard approached with a tray laden with food and hot tea. Iroh thanked the kind palace guard before continuing his wait for news of his poor nephew.

The rising moon was replaced by the midday sun. Around the old man the air was sweltering, eyes ablaze with fury. Fire Lord Ozai was no father to poor Zuko who struggled to survive these wounds. Not even one messenger arrived to ask about Zuko's condition.

A tired healer pushed his way though the heavy absurdly decorated doors sighing deeply. A dragon appeared suddenly causing the healer to jump in fear.

"How is he?" Iroh questioned voice saturated with anxiety.

"Prince Zuko will live. I think we saved his left eye." Exhaled the healer who had just spent almost a whole day trying to stabilize the poor prince. _By Roku's beard, I should have listened to my wife and decline the job to be the Royal Doctor_. _I would be safer on the front lines tending to the wounded than here._ _Even as a bloody non-bender._

Tears streamed down the general's face. The drained healer patted the shaking shoulders, he had known Iroh for years. Even was at the 600 day siege of Ba Sing Se tending the wounded on both sides. Torili gave General Iroh a detailed explanation on how to care for his injured nephew. Both men knew that Prince Zuko's father wouldn't even lift a finger for his own child. Iroh thanked the old battle medic and walked in to see his sleeping nephew. Torili sighed walking away providing General Iroh and Prince Zuko some privacy. He was going to go home, hug his family tightly, and finally go to sleep.

Days passed before Prince Zuko awoke from his wounds to find Uncle Iroh slowly sipping tea in the midday sun. Softly a breeze drifted through the window bringing traces of flowers into his room.

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh gently asked placing a warm hand on the young man's chest. The battle harden man knew that he would more than likely try to escape from bed worsening his wound. Once the boy had calmed Iroh grasped the thin sweating hand.

"Uncle?" Iroh smiled at the man ecstatic that his nephew had survived his physical wounds. Time would only tell for the emotional wounds. Tears beaded in the corner of Zuko's eye as he realized that his father was not there.

"Did...?" The wounded man asked. Iroh could not lie to his beloved nephew, not today.

"Not even once."

"He must be busy." The son reasoned away any wrongdoings of his father. The general knew better for he was the older brother. As a former father, the Dragon of the West knew that Fire Lord Ozai did not deserve Zuko's forgiveness. His younger brother did not deserve to call himself a father to his children, that monstrosity did not deserve the stolen throne he perched upon.

"Pardon my interruption." Squeaked the slender messenger.

"Yes?" Iroh placed his hand again on Prince Zuko's shoulder keeping him in his bed.

"General Iroh, you have been summoned to a meeting." He frowned at the news. Tired of meetings yet Iroh not in good enough standing to avoid politics. The older man reluctantly rose from his chair besides Zuko's bed.

" _Sigh._ Very well then. I will go. Please bring Prince Zuko some calming jasmine tea." The dragon huffed before soaring to another foolish meeting. He was correct when thinking the meeting was going to be a waste of time.

"Here is your tea, Prince Zuko." The prince didn't even notice the messenger disappearing or how long it took her to brew the tea. The tea was placed on the table beside his bed steam slowly drifted into the air. Slim hands helped the wounded man sit up in bed to drink tea.

"Are you hungry, Prince Zuko?"

"I would like something to eat." She bowed before closing the door. The young man's hands shook as he set the tea cup down. Trembling he touched the bandage over his wound. Pain flooded through his head and out of his lips. Golden eye opened wide at a thought crawled through his mind.

 _Did I lose my eye?_

There was no time between waking up and Iroh flying away to a meeting for him to ask any questions besides the one about his father.

 **Knock. Knock.** Without verbal permission a short, stubby servant entered his room.

"A message." Rude as he was short the messenger left without a bow. The golden eye wandered down to the paper. It bore the Fire Lord's wax seal. Hope danced across Zuko's eye as he opened the sealed letter.

The hope that the boy had felt was cruelly slain upon the parchment. Prince Zuko was no longer a prince. He was to be exiled from the Fire Nation as soon as he was physically able to. His sight distorted as if this was all a dream. Time flew by without observation of the wounded man.

Soothing jasmine tea grew cold.

Iroh did participate in the meeting until it was obvious they were simply repeating the same worthless tactics as before. Sacrificing those recruits would not win them that battle.

No one dared to stop the dragon from leaving. Fire Lord Ozai disliked Iroh's actions towards him. The Phoenix knew that his brother held the hearts of many, even those more skilled than his own assassins. Brothers lived in fear of each other wondering who would be the first to follow Azulon.

Uncle Iroh returned to his nephew's room to find the boy unresponsive.

"Zuko?" Rumbled the aging dragon concerned for his nephew. The teen did not respond in the slightest. Amber eyes fell upon the rumpled parchment clutched tightly as Zuko's hand covered the Phoenix's seal. Again and again the dragon prodded Zuko trying to bring the prince back.

The slender messenger appeared again holding a full tray in each hand. Two meals for the two men. Roasted duck in a savory sauce, mixture of seasonal vegetables lightly grilled, and a hearty soup for the general. Prince Zuko's meal had the same vegetables but a larger bowl of soup as per Doctor Torili's instruction. The weight of the serving tray finally started Prince Zuko back to this realm.

"Dinner for you, Prince Zuko. As for you, General Iroh." She handed the salivating man his beloved roasted duck. Even with his age Iroh did not fail to notice the black ring around her thumb. Viper Bats.

Iroh smiled into his roasted duck. Viper Bats were old friends of Iroh and their power ran deep in the Fire Nation. Their meals would hold no surprises tonight regardless of what the Fire Lord ordered. Zuko folded the parchment and set it aside. _Perhaps I read it wrong. After all, my left eye is covered._ The teen reasoned away the truth of the parchment.

"Ah. Prince Zuko, let me warm your tea."

"Thank you..." Meek words from a once rambunctious teen. The general fought hard to hold back his tears from falling into the tea. Iroh watched closely to ensure that Prince Zuko would eat all of his food.


	2. Outside the Palace

" **HE DID WHAT? Curse him to the Fog!** " Roared the Great Dragon of the West. Flames spewed from his mouth and hands heating the air though out the room singeing various items. The slender messenger stood tall against the flames licking her skin.

"Only the prince has received the notice. Day after 'morrow Ozai will inform those with complete loyalty to him. I have no information on when the Phoenix will publicly announce it." Stated the agent through the heat. Iroh would not dare to question how she was able to obtain such information so quickly.

Hands relaxed letting the flames die down, they did not have much time. If Prince Zuko was inside Fire Nation territory when the exile was publicly announced he would be imprisoned possibly- more than likely- killed.

"I will require assistance." The dragon's request did not fall on deaf ears. Iroh might be able to wrestle the throne from Ozai if it was truly needed. The aftermath of such an act on the other hand...

"I will inform my mistress." The woman bowed and silently exiting General Iroh's room.

The dragon would let the young prince sleep until tomorrow. Then he would find out if what the messenger had said rang true for this would be another night he would not sleep through. Sparks sizzled out on his fingers as he fought for control. How he wanted to barge into his brother's room and challenge him to an Agni Kai at this very moment.

A deep breath was drawn and heated air was released from his lungs. Slowly with deliberation and heavy hands Iroh opened a small chest. A lock of black hair and a portrait rested within.

Iroh's only son, Lu Ten, stared back.

"Spirits... I do not want to lose another loved one. Please."

Tears streamed down the old dragon's maw.

"Prince Zuko... may I?" Zuko looked at the parchment in his hand. It had been crumbled and flatten several times, the Phoenix's seal long since broken. Every time that the golden eye had looked upon the ink it would not register the script. Hands still shook as the prince surrendered the parchment with his exile written upon it.

Oh, how Iroh struggled not to burn the entire palace down. This house of theirs was always drenched in blood, reveling in betrayal, and drowning in misery. He had been consumed by the lust for power himself in days long gone by. Yet he could not stand by anymore as his nephew suffered by his younger brother's hand.

"Is... is it true, Uncle?" Prince Zuko's voice constricted in fear of the truth.

"You are to be exiled my nephew. To regain your crown you must capture the Avatar. The last Air Bender."

"Then I will do so."

 _A handful of days later..._

The woman's eyes were fearful but not for herself, Iroh's heart jumped into his mouth as he forced the painfully ornate doors open. Zuko had always kept his room meticulously organized. Now it looked as if the Earth Rumble tournament had been held there.

With free drinks.

The former crown prince snarled at his uncle unable to reign in his anger. Flames spewing forth from his lips, Iroh let the young prince exhaust himself. The loving uncle remained there to ensure no one would be hurt. Minutes passed before Zuko finally talked the language belonging to the humans.

"My father... has banished me. I am to leave here immediately with no assistance. If I remain here..."

 _I will be killed._ His mirror shattered under an ignited fist. _How could father do this to me?! His only son! Curse it all. He always favored Azula. She was always perfect in his eyes and nothing I did mattered. I will show him! I will capture the Avatar._ _ **By myself.**_

With little thought Zuko grabbed a bag, packed it with whatever he could fit and rushed past a protesting uncle. The dragon glared at the woman whom wisely disappeared from his view. Treatment of one's own child in this manner was simply unacceptable. Even as the Fire Lord himself.

"I require a ship and crew." The wounded teen snarled at the port master. Zuko's wound threatened to reopen and increase the risk of infection. He didn't care until it would be too late.

"Crown Prince Zuko, I simply can not help you. All of those boats are under repair and would sink in minutes. Some are sinking right now! The others are transporting much needed medicine and supplies to our troops. I would fight against Fire Lord Ozai himself if he dared to change their schedule." The man was old yet not afraid to stand up to the Fire Nation's royalty. Once he even stood up to Azulon's outrageous demands many years ago. No one on the dock would dare to question the port master after that yelling match.

"What of those ships?" The port master sighed at the wounded dragon snarling away. The boy could not withstand a fight even against an old non-bender such as himself.

Rumor had spread of Prince Zuko's Agni Kai and the worst part was Fire Lord Ozai's behavior after his son was carted away hanging onto life by a thin thread. Some whispers indicate that Ozai had not even visited his son once as he fought for his life from the wound he inflicted. Many commoners sympathized with Crown Prince Zuko since he was more akin to General Iroh- the true Fire Lord- than his own father.

"Those ships belong to the riff-raff. Street rats and mercs who wouldn't mind killing you for a laugh." Zuko turned on his heel re-walking the path he had carved. All the port master could do was shake his head at the brash prince walked into the fading sun. A silent request went out to the spirits and to a certain criminal organization for protection.

Prince Zuko had only heard tales of the Fire Nation's underbelly. Those tales were muted compared to reality.

Colors of all nations, gangs, and criminal organizations flew upon the main drag. Many buildings were decrepit and crumbling. Sprinkled throughout were structurally sound buildings and every once in a while a luxuriously decorated one. Anything and everything was being sold on the streets by loud and quiet merchants. In the alleys dice were thrown, bets were placed, and debts collected.

Fear clawed at the young man's throat slowing his pace though the crowded streets. The golden eye darted around searching for a specific tavern. In years past he had eavesdropped on his father and the counsel discussing the Viper Bats.

Young as he was, he had heard barrels of gossip about the Viper Bats by then. Azula was bold enough by this time and questioned their mother about the rumors surrounding the Viper Bats. Lady Ursa knew of them only through what she heard through the grapevine within the royal palace. Most of the words spoken or written about the criminal organization indicated their strength could rival the royal family's. If the Viper Bats ever decided to usurp the throne they would be able to throw down with heavy casualties on both sides. The reasoning behind why they dared not commit such a betrayal could be tied to the other gangs and criminals waiting to remove the Viper Bats to obtain their power and wealth with minimal effort.

That's what the royals and nobles told themselves to allowing them sleep at night.


	3. Visiting the Bar

Fire Lord Ozai demanded of Iroh something the General could not do. Iroh was ordered to force the Viper Bats to engage on the front lines against the Northern Water Tribe multiple times. Each time the general would calmly explained to his younger brother that he had no control over that gang. Yes, he had been able to hire them before but now it was not possible. If the Phoenix wished to hire these cut throats the royal family would have to pay them what they are owed, with interest.

"As if I would pay those miserable wrenches." Off the Phoenix flew to yet another military meeting.

"Foolish brother. It is not wise to make enemies of your neighbors." Huffed Iroh watching his brother's shrink into the distance.

 _Certainly Ozai, with the palace in your grasp now... You do not fully comprehend the Viper Bat's cunning._

Prince Zuko knew that any group that could refuse his father without any punishment would be powerful. Powerful enough to give him a fine ship. The tavern he searched for wasn't hard exactly hard to find. A large, colorful, fat pentapus rested upon a keg with a pint of ale in each tentacle.

Colors contrasted sharply with the surrounding buildings faded and torn. People of all sizes and colors flowed faster than white rapids. The young man paused admiring the iridescence of the Fire Nation's underbelly. Red, gold, and black had always drenched his days in the palace. On the other hand the palace did smell much better than here.

Zuko could feel the dips in the stone steps from countless boots that stepped on these stones before him. A man robed in cerulean gazed upon the prince, his eyes matching the cloth. On the other side of the entrance stood a woman drenched in wine. Both had blades visible on their hips, one with twin tiger swords and the other sported dual dao swords.

With care, Zuko stepped by the uninterested bouncers into the Rollin' Pent. Scents unfamiliar assaulted Prince Zuko's nose sending deep wrinkles up it. Alcohol of all quality graced lips, gamblers placed their bets on games, and rumors were spread between the drinkers.

"Heheh. Look at tis one." Said a man with a large red tattoo across his face. A bow and quiver rested upon his back. The infamous Yuyan archer, Red String was focusing on the young man. Prince Zuko knew that he was in the right place. A man built akin to a cat-gator approached him and Red String. Blue tattoos roamed all over the man and as he approached allowing Zuko could make out the finer details in the tattoos.

"Hey, hey Buuuurba! We gots fresh meat. It's damaged though." Red String laughed mocking Zuko's wound. The prince snarled at the Yuyan archer unaware that the Yuyan archer was drunk and simply looking for a fight. Burba was originally sent on his way to take care of the annoying archer.

"I wish to speak to the leader of the Viper Bats." Burba's steel-green eyes gazed harshly upon the prince. He knew who the teen was but hadn't been ordered by Miki yet not to harm the foolish lad. Red String had no idea who he was insulting in his inebriated state.

"She ain't got time to deal with an orphaned child burnt by his father."

The banished prince engaged the blue tattooed man. The Yuyan Archer laughed taking his drink off of the table before it was split. Burba was significantly faster than he looked. The cat-gator of a man swiftly dodge the weak flame. Calloused hands worked away at Zuko's Qi points with the finesse of a surgeon. The weaken flames were extinguished.

Inexperience and a wounded body had determined the youth's fate long before he entered the Rollin' Pent tavern. The lonely golden eye trembled in fear once he saw no fire soaring from his fist. Once again the archer laughed at the boy's predicament.

"Ain't cha gonna finish 'im Burba?" Burba remained silent, "All aight 'en. I'll kill 'im."

"Who are the pentapussies stupid enough-" Burba and the Yuyan Archer looked at each other fear in their eyes, "-to make me separate myself from my **ROCK CANDY. FROM. OMASHU**."

The two offenders ran for the door as if their asses were on fire. Others in the bar cowered under tables, behind pillars and corners. Games and drinks were abandoned faster than one could abandon ship. The source of the yelling came from the second floor. An older woman appeared by the worn railing, a clink of a metal cane indicated her position and movement. Short spiked white hair contrasted sharply with her thick black face paint under her eyes and down the bridge of her nose. Only Zuko was left in the view of the elder woman.

"Do you **SALT LICKERS** understand how hard it is to get a hold this stuff in this place?!" Hazel eyes darted around the seemingly empty bar filled with cowards. Those eyes finally focused in on Zuko faster than a Yuyan archer.

"... You little whelp... I doubt you started this ruckus by yourself. I suggest to **everyone** involved to leave, go home, and sleep. **Now.** " Snarled the woman who could make a whole bar of mercs, thieves, and assassin's cower and beg for their lives within ten seconds. Fire Lord Ozai couldn't manage that without a spectacular show of his fire bending.

"I wish to speak to the Viper Bats leader." Zuko shouted staggering to his feet after the brutal Qi attack.

"You did. I know what you want and you won't get it. Howl all you want, whelp of a dragon. Get out before I carve up the other half of your face." Miki returned to her sweets and meeting with Piandao leaving a bewildered Zuko teetering between standing and falling. A buxom waitress gently escorted the wounded prince outside of the seedy establishment.

"Why won't she talk to me?" Yelled Zuko at the two bouncers who remained neutral. The boy could not fire bend and as such did not pose a single threat to the seasoned fighters.

They did not reply.

They did not move.

Zuko snarled unable to produce flames. Feet clomped down the worn stairs raising a brow from the man as he looked at his companion. The woman sighed at her companion unwilling to meet his eyes.


	4. Roughed Up Ship

Night fell upon Zuko and he did not bother to find a place to sleep. The boy knew he had limited funds and he intended to stretch them as far as he could. Exhausted from his day of hunting for someone, anyone, to help him with his task ended only in failure. The stone alley cooled him rapidly clearing his mind from the fog of suffering.

"Prince Zuko." An older man with greying hair approached the frustrated boy. He wore a top not and a thick quality cloak.

"I am Piandao's assistant. Please be at the southern docks tomorrow at noon."

"What?" Piandao's assistant, Fat, did not bother to stay and answer any lingering questions that Zuko might have.

Foolish as the prince was, he did not understand how cold sleeping in a stone alley was. He was preoccupied with accepting the fact that someone else was helping him. Once again Zuko was unable to do anything for himself by himself.

If Iroh had heard such thoughts he would weep deeply for his poor nephew.

Prince Zuko was awake long before the sun rose. All of his muscles grumbled in protested as he stood up to greet the morning sun. With a vicious huff the prince warmed himself with his weakened fire bending. It was just as strong as it was before Burda had Qi blocked him. The sensation of being unable produce a strong fire weakened Zuko's mind to the task before him. Losing his main strength in mere moments continued to cause his hands to tremble to fear's music.

"Prince Zuko!" Called Iroh towards his roughed up nephew. The slender servant had informed the dragon of all of Zuko's movement. Naturally, she skipped over the fight he participated in within the Rollin' Pent's drenched bar walls. No one wanted to see Miki and Iroh fight openly in the streets again.

How the underbelly glowed for days.

"Uncle." Huffed the dirty prince unhappy with everything, mainly himself.

"I was able to secure a ship and crew."

"Ship?" A lonely golden eye rested upon the rotund man. Thoughts wandered over to questioning his uncle yet the fact he had barely slept on the cold ground stayed his tongue. All the young man could do was watch as workers loaded supplies onto the rickety ship. Once he had enough sleep Prince Zuko would complain about such a craft.

Iroh noted Zuko's silence softly smiled inward. It was nice not witnessing the youth snarl at everything that dared to move. It was easy enough to convince Piandao to assist him in procuring a ship. Miki and Ozai were much more difficult to convince. Miki was left to Piandao while Iroh had spent most of yesterday arguing with his brother over letting Zuko leave the nation with some assistance if he was to truly hunt for the Avatar. Throwing in the fact that Iroh would not be around to harass Ozai over his policies sweetened the deal.

One day, Iroh would have to ask Piandao how he had managed wrangle a ship from Miki's claws.

Miki wasn't one for showing off and the ship she gave them looked worse for wear on the outside. Some of the crew wondered if it would even make it out of the port before sinking into the bottomless sea. Inside it was meticulously maintained and the engine was of superior craftsmanship. Iroh carefully groomed his beard thinking of how to thank Miki for her forced generosity. He fondly recalled her weakness for rock candy.

For Zuko, it took forever for the ship- if you would dare to call it that- was cleared to set sail. Prince Zuko stared at the large map resting upon the wall of the bridge. General Iroh stood next to him saddened that such a day had come to pass.

"Prince Zuko. Where are we heading?" The dragon hesitantly asked the young man. Afterwards, the general would press his nephew to have his facial wound looked at. Thanks to the sleepless night the young prince was able to concoct a plan.

"I will begin the search at the Western Air Temple."

"Very well then, Prince Zuko. I suggest you visit the doctor. You do not want to lose your eye do you?" The prince willingly followed his uncle's request. The doctor was a young man not much older than Zuko.

Why did I think Torili would be here? There's no way father would have let him leave the palace. Not even for his... own son...

Sanhi sported short yet bushy black hair with matching eyes. A large scar consumed most of his right eyebrow. He wore typical Fire Nation clothes except for his black and purple bracelet. The new doctor was much taller and thinner than Zuko indicating the doctor's severe lack of combat training.

"Oh. Sorry. Prince Zuko, please." Frantically the new doctor cleared a spot for Prince Zuko to sit. Documents, medicine, and crates containing who knows what were scattered to the wind within the room. Zuko picked his way slowly to the excavated seat.

"Apologies. This was a sudden reassignment. Oh. Sorry. My name is Sanhi, Prince Zuko. I trained under Torili. Right, your medical documents are..." Sanhi swirled around attempting to remember where he put anything and everything. Prince Zuko was unimpressed with Sanhi's actions and it was clearly expressed on his marred face.

Sanhi chuckled nervously at his apparent failure of a good first impression. Without watching where he was going the doctor skillfully avoided his mess. Zuko furrowed his brow at the man's movement, he would not have guessed such a man could move gracefully.

"Oh. Good. Torili was concerned about your eye." Sanhi carefully removed the bandage without inflicting any pain upon the prince. Prince Zuko could see out of his left eye. Yes, all he saw was blobs of colors which is better than absolute darkness.

"You eye is not out of danger yet. I must insist- Prince Zuko- that the bandage be changed once in the morning and once before bed. Each time apply this cream." Sanhi swirled about once more looking for the correct crate and found it this time, using those long gangling arms he fished out the correct salve to apply upon Prince Zuko's wounds.

"As per Torili's instruction, you will have a restricted diet. Oh. Sorry. Prince Zuko but Torili has instructed that you absolutely can not fire bend or so any combat training for at least another month."

"What?!" Snarled the prince. Sanhi swallowed afraid of the heated air pouring from the wounded prince.


	5. Fresh Bandages

Sorry for the long lack of updates. No guarantees this won't happen again.

* * *

"Oh. Torili's instructions, Prince Zuko. You must trust him." The inexperienced doctor attempted to stand against the growling patient. Zuko bit back as much flame as he wanted to. Sanhi was right, Torili had always been the best doctor and he didn't want this room to go up in flame. Who knows how much the medicine in here costs. They would have to wait to replace it and wasted time would only mean the Avatar moved further from his grasp.

"Oh. Sorry. I- um- yeah- uhh- don't know where the full crate of bandages are. Do I have enoug-? Yes. Okay. Please hold still Prince Zuko. I am uncertain if this will sting. It _was_ crafted by Torili."

 _What is that tone supposed to mean? Does Torili have another side?_ With as much skill as Torili, Sanhi applied the cream which tingled Zuko's nerves and applied fresh bandages to the burn.

"I will find the rest of the bandages and deliver a supply to you so you can dress the wound yourself. Unless, you wish that I d-."

" **No.** I'll do it myself." Zuko's voice was hard yet Sunhi noticed the smallest amount of gratitude hidden within in. The awkward doctor smiled at Zuko's back as the prince left the gangling doctor to his wreckage.

Listening to the engine chug away into the night. Zuko mulled through his last few days. Wishing, hoping that he would wake up a few days ago. Pain fluttered underneath the bandage.

 _Father... Why? I don't understand. Sacrificing those men would have not won that battle. They have families... Do you not care? Was there something of greater importance? Why could you not tell me?_

Zuko growled at the ceiling even though it had absolutely done nothing wrong. Exhaustion called out to the prince's mind and willingly he succumbed.

 **Knock. Knock.**

Sunhi carefully made sure he stayed out of the range of the hatches that served as doors aboard the tin can. The poor doctor had never been on a ship before and the Captain made sure to spend this whole morning explaining everything to the newcomer. Ignoring protests of having other matters to attend to such as Prince Zuko's health the doctor was dragged around by each crew member in their territory on the ship. Sighs escaped from the young man he was certain that Prince Zuko would chew him out about being late with the bandages.

Groans escaped from the prince as the prince struggled out of his blanket. The light inside his cabin indicated that he had overslept. He felt much better than he had yesterday. Without bothering to fix his hair Zuko opened the hatch to a rather disheveled Sunhi holding a crate of bandages and medicines.

"Oh. Morning Prince Zuko. Here are the bandages and medicine. Apologies for being so late. Oh. Right. Lunch is being served soon. Oh. Sorry but did you remember to change your bandage?"

 _I slept in until NOON?! Tch. Why did no one wake me?!_

The young man huffed angrily shoving his way pass Sunhi. Watching Prince Zuko stomp by, the doctor wondered how he had insulted the prince. Meanwhile, Iroh and the crew sat around the deck enjoying the freshly made lunch in the midday sun.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Sparks tickled Zuko's clenched knuckles. All eyes swiveled upon General Iroh for it was the Great Dragon of the West that commanded them.

"You need your rest, Prince Zuko."

"I am perfectly fine!" The young man was no where close to the definition of fine causing the new arrival a great deal of panic.

"Oh. Prince Zuko. I-I'm sorry but did you change your bandage this morning?" Iroh turned towards the frantic rookie doctor.

"No. That can wait!"

"Prince Zuko!" The older dragon roared at the arrogant whelp before him. Everyone froze in whatever position they were in. All knew better than to draw the attention of an irate dragon.

"You **must** take care of yourself. How do you intend to defeat the Avatar if your wound never heals?" Everyone yielded to the dragon's roar fearing for their lives and rightfully so. General Iroh did not breach Ba Sing Se's outer wall by being a pushover. Pain flared under the bandage reminding Zuko that he might lose his left eye.

" _ **Fine.**_ " He tried to sound strong yet everyone knew that Iroh had won this fight. As a child would throw a tantrum Zuko stomped away to his room. The roasted duck slowly cooled in Iroh's time worn hands.

Slowly the bandage peeled away from charred flesh. Lungs had to work hard to entrap enough air to keep the prince awake. His mouth dried as the mirror showed him his reflection. A golden orb danced within crimson flesh with two thin slivers of ivory.

Pain flowered through his head as light drenched the wounded eye that had not seen pure daylight for days. Prince Zuko hissed caving beneath the pain. Pale hands shook reaching for Torili's pale blue goop. Thankfully for the prince and everyone else the mysterious goo had no odor. The prince winced when the first droplet landed on charred skin, the sensation wasn't painful merely strange.

Prince Zuko struggled a bit with the bandages but memories of treating animals with the help of his mother aided him. Once finished he stared at the mirror wishing it was lying about his appearance.

 _Mother..._

As the days passed Zuko followed Sunhi's instructions on treating his wound and remained in his room pouring over what little information they had gathered. Obediently the captain set the ship's course towards the Western Air Temple knowing that the boy had been sent to chase the Sun.

Iroh spent those days upon the deck enjoying his tea and waiting for letters. Almost everyday a messenger hawk would screech at him demanding food for its work. The newest message was a reply from Miki. General Iroh had written a lovely letter in his best handwriting to thank her for her forced generosity.

 _A crate of rock candy for your transgression._

No signature or seal rested upon the parchment only crude handwriting and words. Only Miki would do such a thing with General Iroh and get away with it unscathed.

"At least you have not changed."

 _How many crates of rock candy have you consumed over the years?_ The old man smiled fondly of a memory of countless years gone by.

The seemingly endless ocean helped Zuko draw his mind away from his pain. Mental and physical. Before him the ocean stretched and blended into the sky. Sky, ocean, and ship as simple as it could be for the young prince. Thoughts drifted back to the healing flesh around his eye. The strange medicine Torili had provided to Sunhi worked wonders on the pain that would have kept him up at night. Though he could not feel pain the mental suffering carved deeply into his sleep.

"Prince Zuko?" Sunhi waved his hand in front of the lonely golden orb.

"...?" The young dragon had been lulled by Tui and La oblivious to human words.

"General Iroh is asking for you before you leave." Sunhi's reply was a simple grunt of acknowledgment before the youth walked off. Sunhi sighed mulling over the events that set him upon this path.


	6. Chapter 6

"The Western Air Temple..." Whispered Prince Zuko to the empty city as his mind struggled to comprehend the sight before him. Inverted buildings hung to the stone ceilings as if they were Viper-Bats.

 _How did they build this? Why build your home in such a manner?_

Zuko and his group stood at the entrance to the long forgotten roost. Unkempt for a hundred years the artwork still shone beautifully through the grime. Winded lemurs watched the encroaching party with fear. Dust, dirt, and crumbling ruins lay everywhere.

Eyes wandered over the edge into the deep abyss. Prince Zuko feet froze to the unsecured ground for he had no idea if it would hold his weight, let alone the weight of any others. He could not let his fear of anything slow him down in the slightest. The trail had gone cold one hundred years ago, he had a lot of work to do to catch up.

"Anything?"

"Nothing, Prince Zuko. Only dust covered objects. I doubt anyone has even seen this place in years." The second in command ran his hand through his hair coating it with dust. All of them had various amounts of dust all over them and it wouldn't disappear any time soon.

The first night there was rough as old wind chimes sang throughout the night. The occasional chirp or squawk of various critters awoke light sleepers. The crew fought their bad habits for if General Iroh had found out they had plundered death would be considered merciful. Prince Zuko had no interests in the old relics for they would not give him his birthright back.

Every single surface in the temple was covered in a thick layer of dust.

 _Has anyone been here in the last hundred years? There must be a lead. There has to be something that will lead me to the Avatar. I will find the Avatar. I will do what many have failed to do. I will prove myself to Father and show Azula that I am not weak._

Sparks crackled around Zuko's knuckles threatening to set the dust filled room alight. Before the place ignited Prince Zuko cooled himself with a strong breeze that was sailing by. Night fell forcing the group to halt their search. No one had any desire to walk off a ledge in search of an old legend.

Prince Zuko could feel the weight of someone evaluating him. How many times had he been evaluated and judge within the Fire Palace?

 _Did someone follow us up here?_

Zuko carefully considered his situation and the advantage the unknown observer had over him. Engaging them in combat might prove fatal in such a precarious environment. Pebble bounced against ruins into the darkness. Zuko snapped around prepared for an all out assault. Squawks greeted the prince startling him even more than an ambush. Lemurs scattered in every direction away from him.

"Lemurs?" Startled yet alive and still on solid ground Zuko exhaled as one of his men started swearing to the Sun.

"Damned lemurs! Come back here so I can skin ya!"

 _I wonder how lemur meat tastes._

With measured strides Zuko meandered to their camp, witnessing the mess coupled with swearing men. Prince Zuko hadn't been the only one ambushed by the lemurs.

Day after day, room following room no leads were found. The crew expected such a thing to happen. For they all believed the Avatar of the Air Nomads was long since dead or might have died in Sozin's attack. Prince Zuko foolishly dreamed and planned on an easy hunt since the young man had never hunted another human before.

By the last day, Zuko flirted with the idea of burning the whole temple down to quell the rage inside him. He did not as he stared at one of the many surviving murals on the wall. Destroying old artwork felt as if he was committing a crime. Flames sputtered out as he left the Western Air Temple covered in dust with empty hands.

Iroh wisely remained on the boat confident that the Western Air Temple held only dust and memories. Patiently he waited for his nephew to return exhausted and irritated from his trip. Sunhi had spent his time rummaging around in the brush for medicinal plants.

"General Iroh, Prince Zuko's group has returned." The first mat handed Iroh a small telescope to look through. There was the foolish nephew looking quite tired and irritated.

"Please prepare a bath and a meal for them. I suspect their morale is low. Don't forget to make sure Sunhi is on board before they arrive. Prince Zuko will want to set sail immediately." With little time to spare the crew managed to complete Iroh's requests before the prince's return.

"Any luck, Prince Zuko?" Glaring at the older dragon did not alter the reality Prince Zuko lived in.

" **No**. Set sail."

"Where, Prince Zuko?"

"Northern Air Temple."

"I would not recommend such a course with winter rapidly approaching. Our ship is not fit to fight with the rough seas and icebergs."

"The Southern Air Temple then!"

 _Another change in my plan! How am I supposed to find the Avatar if my plans are changing every day?! We will be doubling back and wasting precious time._

"Prince Zuko, instead of blindly searching why don't you visit the Fire Temple on Crescent Island? I am certain they have records on Avatar Roku."

"How is that supposed to help me?" Uncle Iroh sighed at the hot-headed youth. He still had the energy to spare after his long trip.

"You must learn all you can about the Avatar to find them. Much can be learned from the past, especially for the Avatars." Secretly, Iroh hoped that by reading Avatar Roku's journal his nephew might realize that Fire Lord Sozin was consumed by power as if Fire Lord Ozai.

"Fine. Set our course for the Fire Temple. I'm going to bed."

"After a bath and a filling meal." The young dragon snarled as he set off to do his uncle's bidding. The trip to the Fire Temple felt short and long depending on who one asked. It took the same amount of time for the sea and wind remained on their side. Prince Zuko felt uncomfortable returning to Fire Nation territory without the Avatar in tow. Through Iroh's reputation and favors the ship was ignored by any patrolling ships that happened to notice them.


End file.
